


The Weight Of Years

by EyesHalfFamiliar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesHalfFamiliar/pseuds/EyesHalfFamiliar
Summary: Keith is so open and eager to please. For Lotor, that level of vulnerability is unthinkable and can bring up some unpleasant thoughts.





	The Weight Of Years

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Tumblr drabble I decided to cross-post here since it came out well.  
> The original post is available here: https://allawander.tumblr.com/post/173381252963/

It was a rare privilege, Lotor knew, to have the former Paladin of the Red and Black Lions on his knees. Rarer still, he imagined, for the Paladin to so enjoy it. He certainly made a beautiful sight, stripped to the waist with his hands cuffed behind him, squirming in his eagerness.

“Come on,” Keith growled, blushing. “You’re not just going to stare, are you?”

“Now there’s a tempting thought,” Lotor mused, teasing. He sat on the edge of Keith’s bed, stroking himself idly through his suit, taking time to stir his desires. He’d always preferred a slower burn to his intimacies, which was really how they’d gotten here in the first place.

Keith had offered to please him with his mouth, an offer Lotor had been more than willing to accept. But for all his sincerity, Keith’s attempt at the act had been hasty, clumsy. There was sweetness in his honest desire, but Lotor preferred more patience and skill. Keith had tried to give him what he asked for, but eagerness kept taking over.

In jest, Lotor had threatened to cuff the young hybrid’s hands behind his back and teach him to please him properly. To his surprise, Keith’s eyes had gone wide and dark and he’d breathed out an unsteady “okay” in a tone that suggested he was much more than okay with the arrangement.

So cuffs had been found and Keith restrained, and even now Lotor was stunned at the amount of trust the boy was displaying for him. He was quite certain Keith didn’t know how to escape his bindings unaided, and the thought made him nervous on his young lover’s behalf.

He put the thought aside. Keith was safe with him. Lotor would make sure of that.

He threaded his fingers through the soft, dark strands of Keith’s hair, cupping the back of his head and drawing him closer. His groin was still clothed, and Keith looked up at him questioningly. Lotor simply raised an eyebrow expectantly, smirking.

Keith’s expression went stubborn and he leaned forward, mouthing Lotor’s bulge through the fabric. Lotor used his grip on Keith’s hair to guide him, pushing him closer or pulling him away as he liked, instructing him on how to use his lips and tongue. He was such a sweet boy, so vulnerable like this.

When Keith seemed to be getting used to the pace, Lotor reached down and undid his suit’s hidden fly, pulling his erection out in front of Keith’s mouth. The young hybrid’s eyes glittered and he licked his lips in a way that was really quite flattering. He leaned forward determinedly, but Lotor’s grip brought him up short.

“Not so fast,” he admonished. “If you go too quickly, you’ll only choke yourself again. You wanted me to teach you, remember?”

“So I’ll learn fast,” Keith rasped, raw and eager. “You won’t hurt me.”

The words triggered something in Lotor, a thought that bubbled up fierce and dark.

_“I could,”_ he almost said. _“I could hurt you in ways you cannot imagine, in ways from which you would never recover. I could show you every wretched thing I have outlived only because this body would not let me die, and in the end you would know better than to offer yourself up as you do now.”_

“Come on,” Keith said when Lotor refused to move, nosing his thigh and pouting up at him. It was a stubborn expression, fueled by the simple, earnest desire to please him, to do well.

Lotor exhaled. The dark moment passed, and he tucked the thought away with all the other small demons accumulated over the ages. One more shadow joining ten thousand years of shadows.

He could hurt Keith, but that did not mean that he would.

“Open your mouth for me, little one,” he instructed gently. “We’ll go slowly.”


End file.
